


Move a little closer

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: IT, IT Chapter One - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, Kissing, M/M, Weed, just dudes bein gay, they're like sixteen in this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	Move a little closer

“Will you turn that shit off, please?” Eddie said, motioning to Richie’s boombox on his bedside table.

“No way, man, there’s nothing like listening to some Bowie while sparking up a joint.”

“Yeah well it’s fucking distracting.”

“Distracting you from what, being a major league Gaylord?”

“That is so not funny.”

Richie laughed and jumped on the bed alongside him, Eddie sighed, frustrated.

“You know how many chemicals are in joints?”

“There isn’t any tabacco in it, chill the fuck out.”

“You think that matters?!” Eddie fiddled with his hands. “My great uncle, he smoked weed all the time and he ended up with a hole in his face cause of cancer, lost his nose and everything.”

“I really doubt he got cancer because of weed, you need to calm down man.” Richie raised the joints up to Eddie’s face, at eye level. “This’ll help with that.”

“Whatever, just get on with it already.”

Richie fumbled for the lighter in his pocket, taking it out and flipping it open. He put one joint behind his ear and stuck the other in his mouth. He lit the end, inhaling, making it light up. He breathed, smoke coming out of his nose. 

“Alright,” He said, and before Eddie anticipated it, Richie leaned forward and put the other joint between his lips. He hoped Richie wouldn’t notice how red his face got.

He tried to spark the lighter again, but nothing happened. 

“Shit.” He said, his voice muffled by the joint. 

“It’s not working.”

Eddie breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Alright, we’ll just share this one.”

“Uh, no fucking thank you, I don’t want to get your germs.” Eddie said, raising his hands. 

“Well we’ll shotgun it then.”

“You brought a gun?” Eddie said, his eyes wide.

“No, dipshit, I’ll breathe it into your mouth. 

“Uh-“ Eddie said, his face heating up even more. “I don’t think-“

“Are you worried about it being gay?”

“No, no! I just-“

“Eddie it’s not gay, we just wanna get stoned. Open your mouth.”

“I-I-!” Eddie sputtered, and Richie took the opportunity to lean in, taking a draw of the joint, and breathe it into his mouth.

Their lips were almost touching.

“Breathe in, dickhead.”

Eddie did, and immediately choked. Richie laughed, rolling onto his back. 

“You’re such a square, Eddie.”

“I just wasn’t expecting it! Hey dickwad, you’re getting ash on the bed, sit up.”

Richie did, and took another draw, longer this time, and leaned in close again, their noses touching this time. 

Richie had a strange look in his eye. 

Slowly, he leaned in closer, and Eddie did too, out of instinct. Their lips met, and their noses bumped together, Richie’s glasses knocked askew. Richie’s lips were softer than he was expecting. Not that he’d imagined what they felt like before.

Richie breathed out, and Eddie sputtered, they broke apart. Right. The weed. That’s what he did that for.

His face was bright red as he exhaled.

“The second draw goes smoother, huh.” Richie said.

All he could do was nod.

Richie laughed, his eyes half lidded, and red. Was he high already? 

Eddie found himself laughing too, and pretty soon their were both lying down on the bed, giggling. 

As their chuckling died down, Richie reached over, and took eddie’s hand in his, interlocking their fingers.

“Richie?”

“Shut up, eds. Don’t make a thing out of it.”

He did. That’s all he could think about for weeks to come, that and their kiss. He wanted it to happen again, and again. 

A month later, he asked Richie for more weed. 


End file.
